A Box of Klaroline Drabbles
by Iron Dragon Maiden
Summary: Drabbles of our favorite King and Queen. AUs, Crossovers, AU/AH, Crack, whatever, so long as it's Klaroline, it's welcome. Might accept prompts.


Hi guys! Ok, so since I'm not much of a romance writer, I've decided to start up on drabbles instead of long chaptered stories about this pairing. I love these two together and as far as I'm concerned, they deserve nothing but the best writers after all the crap TVD and TO have put this pairing through.

I want to extend a special thank you to ssklarolinewrites and Angelikah for encouraging me to write my own "Kyun! Vampire Girl" prompt. This is my first time describing a dance, so please be gentle in letting me know what doesn't work and how I can make it better.

Anyway, in this drabble, Katherine did the world a great favor by killing Hayley in the most painful, over-the-top manner and Klaus just sat back and watched after receiving a warning from his future self about what a mistake interacting with her is. Klaroline is an established couple, Kalijah is traveling the world, Kol never died since the Gilberts and Salvatores all died in a very tragic (fortuitous) house fire while trapped by witches. (THIS IS THE REAL CANNON, DAMMIT!)

For those of you interested, the song is called "Kyun! Vampire Girl" and you can google the dance.

* * *

 **Kyun! Vampire Girl**

Cute red dress that reached the backs of her knees at the back but her thighs at the front? Check. Short sleeved white shirt underneath? Check. The black bat wing pattern at the end of the skirt? Check. Grayish-purple fingerless gloves and matching garters? Check. Red Mary Janes? Check.

Caroline beamed a ruby smile as she added a bat hairclip to her hair and a cross with a pretty lime-colored stone in the middle to her bowtie. She shimmied a bit to check if the fake bats would still hang onto the skirt of her dress no matter what. Not bad for her first cosplay. Of course, this was nothing compared to the cost and planning it took to get half of her Miss Mystic Falls period costumes, never mind every other contestant's. Caroline Forbes was, above all else, a perfectionist that managed to produce dazzling results with minimum cost.

Stepping out of Rousseau's bathroom to the full-blown Halloween Karaoke night, she was swallowed up in the partygoers who didn't recognize their Queen amidst the other costumed revelers.

That was fine. Klaus hadn't gotten there yet, no when she'd specifically told him that she'd meet with him two yours after her actual arrival to Rousseau's. She loved her wolf, but if he came in here knowing that she was changing in the bathroom all they'd spend doing the entire night was sex. And while she was more than amenable to sexy fun times with her man, she'd put too much work to this song and karaoke night to spend it all day with bathroom sex.

Although… Caroline made a mental note to schedule in a random festivity in here for the next time. Alright, so she had a bit of an exhibitionist kink, sue her.

The crowds parted as their King came in with Marcel in costumes that could have looked like something they actually fought in, at least once upon a time. Caroline scoffed even as she smiled at the father-son duo.

Klaus scanned the bar and internally growled when he couldn't find Caroline. Marcel laughed at his father's impatience, "You know, you're just going to see her when she gets up on stage." Marcel ordered for the bartender to get them their usuals.

"She must have changed in here," Klaus pouted.

Now to any outsider, this would not constitute as a pout or even look remotely like one. To anyone who actually knew the Original Hybrid, there were no clearer signs in the world that he was pouting like a child denied a treat. A very special, very coveted treat at that.

Caroline giggled to herself and signaled Melinda to start the karaoke rounds. It wouldn't do to keep Klaus pouting for too long, she knew his limits.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to our annual Halloween Karaoke bash! For those of you who haven't entered yet, it's still not too late to give your song choice to Erica over at the bar. Now, let's get this show on the road! Our first victim— I mean singer is the lovely Caroline Forbes!"

Caroline entered the stage amidst applauses (none bigger than Klaus') and whistles. They weren't the wolf-whistles, not only because the supernatural community as a whole learned not to even think of making an unwanted pass at her, but also because her outfit was more on the cute side rather than the other provocative costumes tonight. She nonetheless took an adorable, playful little curtsey to set the mood.

It didn't matter, Klaus was still as enchanted by her the same way he was the first time he saw her in her lacy lingerie. Caroline Forbes was his catnip, or wolfnip if you would. It's been scientifically proven that she could walk around in an overly large winter coat stuffed full of pillows and her hair full of honey and he'd still look at her with that dumb, completely besotted look on his face. Ok, fine, he'd laughed a bit but the look was still there (don't ask about the outfit, really, don't).

Marcel rolled his eyes at Klaus good-naturedly, "I swear, Klaus, you know you have a problem when you still want to take her somewhere private even if all she's singing about is unicorns and rainbows."

"Don't exaggerate, Marcel. I'm not that far gone," Klaus said.

"Yeah, you are," Kol said, appearing out of nowhere as he was wont to do.

"Kol."

"The villa in Sevilla says you won't be able to resist whatever cutesy song our dear good sister sings and have your way with her," Kol said.

"The penthouse in London for me," Rebekah said and walked away arm-in-arm with her new boy-toy.

"How badly do you two want to get daggered?"

By serendipity, Caroline shot Klaus a look under her lashes as she came out of her curtsey. He stilled, knowing how she was against the dagger threats, and shot her a sweet (and sheepish) smile. She grinned back at him with a warning in her eyes.

"Right, so I'm adding the townhouse in the French Quarter," Marcel grinned.

Whatever Klaus was about to say was cut off as the music started. It was a jazzy, upbeat song with some Hammer Horror tones underneath. Caroline's arms and legs moved in sort of Frankenstein stillness that was choreographed for maximum cuteness.

"Dokoka e odekake," she then moved to a curtsey with a chirped "ojousama!"

Klaus forced himself not to soften his eyes to the point that he looked like a devoted puppy dog. This was adorable, yes, but Caroline had done far sexier—

"Nodo ga karakara genkai girigiri hakkyou sunzen kyun!" She moved her arms in a heartbeat thrust to her chest, still looking adorable.

Klaus gulped, his grip on his glass tightened. Right, well, just because his thoughts on thirst go in that direction. And… oh, really, what does she mean that she doesn't need anything extravagant, of course she does, she's a Queen! Is this her way of saying she needs better quality of blood… but no, Caroline would be direct about an actual basic need like that—

"Hakken! Oishisou na otoko no ko jururun," Caroline made as if to bite with a smirk and then danced to the back, turned around and walked backwards, looking over her shoulder with a wink.

Klaus completely shattered the glass, bourbon falling on his hand. He didn't care. Did she just—

"Ii mono ageru kurayami de," she turned into a dance move with a final cat stance and her hands spread in front of her face, finishing with "Omowaseburi ni UINKU."

She DID. Klaus' eyes darkened to a golden yellow with lust and his lips pulled back into a sexy smirk. Oh she gives him something good in the dark, alright.

"Hanikami nagara me o fusete," Caroline twirled to position and made as if to hug the air with her fangs out, "Patto matte gatto yatte chutto sutte han"

Klaus gave a low moan that would not have been out of place in the bedroom.

"I was only joking!" Marcel gaped even as Kol laughed himself off the stool.

Rebekah snorted, "And _I'm_ the fool for love."

"Shanari shanari ojousama, Kayowai OORA de madowaseru"

Yes, yes, she did, Klaus nodded. That was his Queen for you.

"Hitome mitara kugizuke yo"

His Caroline could nail him down any day.

"Aojiroi hada akai kuchibiru VANPAIA GAARU kyun!"

Moving her toe until her right leg was a good distance from her left, Caroline finished her song by leaning her right side unto a cute Frankenstein pose.

Pity that she couldn't enjoy the adulation of her fans, for Klaus had gone up on stage, pulled her over his shoulder, and carried her away amidst her squawks.

"KLAUS! What the Hell—"

"We are going to our very nice, very spacious bed."

"Seriously?! I know I could walk around in a paper bag and you'd be ready to go but seriously!"

Their marital spat was drowned out by the partygoers gazing at each other in confusion and humor. What a freak. Who gets turned on by what sounds like a Japanese Teeny Bopper song? 'Course, no one would be stupid enough to say it out loud on the off chance that he hears about it….

Marcel and Rebekah looked at each other nonplused. What just happened?

"Alright, what did you do?" Rebekah glared at Kol, boy-toy forgotten.

"You made the bet yourself, Bekah dear."

"Because you made it in the first place and for that villa, at that. So how did you know that Nik was going to react like that? Add some horny goat weed to his drink?"

"Bekah, Bekah, dear sweet Bekah. See, this is why your plans always fail, you go out of your way to make them overly complicated and nefarious and you get caught out so easily," Kol smirked.

Rebekah, hissing, made to snap his neck but Marcel shifted himself just so his path blocked hers. "So, what was the big master plan then?"

"There wasn't."

Marcel and Rebekah blinked.

Eh?

Kol smirked, linked his fingers behind his head and leaned back on his stool, "This, my lovelies, was sheer opportunism. It's just lucky that Nik is fluent in Japanese and Caroline isn't. All I had to do was check the song."

Laughing, Kol went off to mingle. There were some tasty looking witches out in the dance floor.

Rebekah gaped and then huffed. Alright, so maybe chasing after that handsome Portuguese merchant back in 1636 had turned out to be a waste of time, and maybe she should have learned Japanese like Nik insisted. She's not going to tell him that, though.

And this is the story of how the rumors of "Klaus-King, you know, the hybrid who's completely inhumanly besotted with his wife to the point that she could sing a Teeny Bopper song and he's finished" started.

* * *

So, for those of you interested in what Caroline is singing:

どこかへおでかけ おじょうさま  
喉がからから 限界ぎりぎり 発狂寸前 きゅんっ！

Dokoka e odekake ojousama  
Nodo ga karakara genkai girigiri hakkyou sunzen kyun!

A princess is going to somewhere  
My thirst knows no bounds, I'm going crazy, ah!

２番目にイケてるヒトがいい  
いいえヒトなら誰でもいいの  
ぜいたく言わない

Nibanme ni iketeru hito ga ii  
Iie hito nara dare demo ii no  
Zeitaku iwanai

Even the second best is fine,  
No, actually any person is fine  
I'm not asking for anything extravagant

発見！おいしそうな男の子 じゅるるん

Hakken! Oishisou na otoko no ko jururun

Found you! What a delicious boy; I'm drooling

いいものあげる 暗闇で  
思わせぶりに ウインク  
はにかみながら 目をふせて  
パッと舞って ガッとやって チュッと吸って han

Ii mono ageru kurayami de  
Omowaseburi ni UINKU  
Hanikami nagara me o fusete  
Patto matte gatto yatte chutto sutte han

I'll give you something good in the dark  
With suggesting wink  
Look downward while getting embarrassed  
Pop and swirl, swiftly and softly, a kiss and I'll suck, aah

しゃなりしゃなり おじょうさま  
か弱いオーラで惑わせる  
ひとめみたらくぎづけよ  
青白い肌 赤い唇 ヴァンパイアガール きゅんっ！

Shanari shanari ojousama  
Kayowai OORA de madowaseru  
Hitome mitara kugizuke yo  
Aojiroi hada akai kuchibiru VANPAIA GAARU kyun!

Sparkling princess,  
I'll make you perplexed by weak aura  
Just a glance at me, and you'll get nailed down  
With my pale skin and red lips, Vampire girl, ah!

Ok, so Klaus' mind is not totally dirty for going there... ;P


End file.
